Innocent Souls
by Maeve Leonard
Summary: A Repost of the Original. I've hit a block and I'd like help. Extreme AU. Young Nanashi meets the Young Winner. Are they as different as they appear?
1. Default Chapter Title

~*Keeping true to my tradition, I HAVEN'T EDITIED!!! Bwahahah!!!! Err....extreme AU. Just an idea I had before going to sleep. Aren't they cute little children? Er, the R rating is just cuz Maeve gets messy when it comes to a gunshot. Yuck.*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I profit nothing.   
  
  
He hopped out of his Mobil Suit and landed gently on the ground. There the little one stood, standing up straight and tall and taking in the fresh air around him. Mmmm...it was nice here. The Colonie had a richness to it that the others did have. He liked it. He could have been posted at a worse place.....  
"Nanashi." Immediatly the boy perked up and scurried over to his commander, snapping his hand to his forehead in a standard salute.  
"Sir!"   
He looked down at the boy and narrowed his cloudy eyes.   
"Nanashi, I need you to deliever a message for me. You think you can do that?"  
Nanashi didn't even have to respond. His Commander knew he'd do it. He had no choice. Nanashi just stood, waiting for the approprite directions. His Commander fished into his pocket and pulled out a simple white envolope, sealed by a large glob of red wax.  
'How old Fashion...' Little Nanashi thought as he took the letter from his Commanders hand. It had no name, it had no address, it was completely blank. Nanashi held back an urge to prod at it more.  
"I need you to bring this letter to the Winner Estate at the edge of town. I'm sure some civilian can give you proper directions. Tell him that...that its from an old friend. And I plan on making myself very comfortable here." Nanashi nodded obidently.  
"Yes sir, Commander Barton!" And with that, he turned on heel and ran toward the center of the town.  
  
Commander Trowa Barton. A man hardered by years of wars. Nanashi couldn't see him as anything *but* a soldier. He had powdery blonde hair, and his face was sagging, due to the fact that he hasn't smiled in years. He was very serious, even to the smallest of issues! Nanashi heard tales of him nearly breaking a man neck with his bare hands over the age old battle between Science and Religion. Nanashi didn't bother asking what side Commander Barton took.   
He was also the only father figure Nanashi ever knew. Barton came upon the young Nanashi back on a colony when Nanashi was only, so they assume, five years old. Though Nanashi was to young to remember the name of the colony he remembered the hell all to well. Hookers were his only company on the loney, piss ridden streets. Moldy cardboard boxes were where he spent many a dreamless night, lulled to sleep by the cries of helpless women being mercilessly raped by strangers. That was the only home he knew. Until Commander Barton saw the boy in the street one day.   
A disgusting excuse of a man was making is rounds through the different alley ways...looking for a helpless urchin to make his move upon. The children were well aware of this man, but why his sick interest in children? No one knew. Each time, when he'd return one of their own....no one could get a word out of them. They just curled behind a pile of garbage and sniffled pathetically. One boy said that he took away their very soul! Nanashi couldn't have that.  
"Its your turn, Emerald...." The hideous man purred, bringing a burly hand to Nanashi's cheek. Nanashi hit his hand away and stepped back. His first difiant step. The man seemed amused at first.  
"This will be fun..." He said in that same voice that made Nanashi's skin crawl. His very voice made Nanashi believe that his soul was trying to escape from his pores! No, no he wouldn't have it. With a loud cry, Nanashi ran past the man, throwing his arms forward and digging his elbows right into his fat gut. The man stumbled backward, coughing out obsenities. Nanashi just ran.  
"Get back here!" Nanashi heard him cry. In a moment of cowardice, Nanashi looked over his shoulder to see the man clammer to his feet. Foolish Nanashi! In that one mistake, Nanashi failed to see the bottle that was in his path. His foot went right onto it and Nanashi instantly was tossed into the air....hitting the pavement below him so hard that his vision went into a tunnel for a moment. Nanashi could hear the man coming closer to him, but fear held him to his place. He laid on his back, arms and legs spread outward like one big X. The man was so close, he could smell the flith on him. Nanashi saw him lean over and scowl down at him.  
"I'm going to enjoy ravashing you..." His huge hand came at Nanashi, but Nanashi made no move to discourage him this time. He had lost. That was that. He had to accept whatever it was that this man would do to him and his soul. But he would not break, not like the rest of them. Nanashi wouldn't cry. What did he need a soul for anyway? He's gone so long without a name....why could he survive without a soul? It was all a matter of wills. Thats all.   
The man gripped hard onto Nanashi's shirt collar and lifted him up into the air. Nanashi didn't scream. The man ran his dry tounge over his dry lips and snickered dully.   
"C'mon, you. The fun is just about to---" A loud crash. Shattering darkness. Someone had fired a gun. Some had fired at Nanashi! Nanashi fell to the ground in a heap and closed his eyes tight. Was he hit? He'd never been shot before, so he didn't know. He had heard that it was suppose to hurt like nothing you'd ever felt before but...every thing seemed normal. Hesitantly, Nanashi opened his eyes...and so the man crouched before him...holding his hand...or what was left of it...in pain. Blood oozed from it like a broken water fountain. Nanashi watched numbly as the man let loose 1,000 obsenities Nanashi had never heard before.   
"Hmph." He heard voice grunt. Nanashi turned quickly to see who it was. He....couldn't make it out at first...there was a street lamp behind this new comer. A bright light surrounded this indivudual, giving him a sort of heavenly aura Nanashi only heard about from street bards. Nanashi dared not move.  
"Disusting creature..." The man continued, raising the gun up toward the man who had attacked him. The Ugly Man looked up to see who had dared offended him, and his face paled when he saw the gun shining in the beam.  
"No..." He breathed. "No...don't kill me."   
The Shadowy Man made no move for a moment, perhaps contemplating the plea.  
"Are you right...or left handed?" The Shadow asked.   
"What?!" The gun shot up quicket.  
"I said, are you right or left handed!?" It demanded. The Ugly Man wimpered and scurried back a little. Nanashi couldn't help but be reminded of the souless children this man had toyed with. He reminded him so much of them.....  
"R-r-right handed! Sir!"   
"Hmph." And with very little of a reflex....the Shadow pulled the trigger.   
  
The mans head shattered like an egg. The inside matter exploded and came out all over poor Nanashi's already soiled face. He closed his eyes to prevent any of it getting into his eyes.   
"Hmph." The Shadow grunted again and turned toward Nanashi. Now that he was out the light, Nanashi could better make out the man. He seemed...normal enough. Not like any great hero he'd heard about. His hair was a shiney, clean flaxen...the lines in his face were finely chisled and very long...his expression was very serious, and lack any form of compassion. Not that little Nanashi would know compassion if he saw it, but he knew that this person was no someone he should toy with. His attention was drawn to the flickering at his chest. Shiny trinkets hung from his coat and Nanashi had to wonder how it was that this man had managed to get through this city alive with such treasures? Nanashi brought his hand to his forehead to discard a bit of the Ugly Mans insides. Hmm...no use wondering anymore.  
"You there!" The man snapped. "Whats your name?"  
"I don't have a name..." Nanashi answered truthfully. "If you must call me something, call me Nanashi."  
"Nanashi..." The man echoed. "Nanashi, why do you not cry?" Nanashi furrowed his brows.  
"Cry sir?"  
"Yes, cry you stupid boy! Any other child would have soiled themselves had they seen the mess that I just layed before you. Why do you not weep?!" Nanashi looked over to the Ugly Man...or....what remained of him. He thought on this. Really tried. Yet all Nanashi could see were the tear striken faces of the children who he had...what did he say...'ravashed.' Those now souless children who will wonder these piss stained streets pathetically...like zombies. So Nanashi did all he could do. Shrugged and answered as truthfully as possible.  
"He wasn't a very nice man, sir."   
The man before him just sort of stared at him. Like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nanashi sighed and lowered his head. Great. Now he was going to be slapped for being an idiot. Well, what else did he expect?  
"Nanashi....you were born for war." Nanashi looked up quickly, looking completely confused.  
"Huh?"  
"You've seen more hatred in this world than those idiots back at the base have seen in a lifetime. Nanashi, I want you to come fight the war with us. The best soldiers are always those who are strong enough to give up their whole identity. Young Nanashi...you're step ahead of them."  
  
And that's how how is happened. Thats how Nanashi became a soldier. He started out slow, learning the basic skills of combat in and out of the mobil suit. He was already quick on his feet, skilled with the grace of the most stunning of acrobats. That was a skill you had to learn to survive on the streets....in case you were ever caught taking a dinner that wasn't meant to be your own.   
After four years, Nanashi became one of the best. He was to young to progress any further than just a fighter, but even the Commander had a certain ammount of respect for the child....gaining a lot of resentment from the rest of the troop. However, Nanashi took it in stride. It wasn't the first time he heard four letter words in his direction.   
  
"Excuse me?" Nanashi called to a woman who....walked right past him. He wrinkled his nose. "er, pardon me?" Ignored once more. "I'm sorry...I just need to know where---" Nanashi was almost knocked off his feet by a tall man with a brief case. Hmm...well, it's not doing him any good to ask anyone, is it? Nanashi was about to give up...head back and accept a half way decant punishment...when he caught off in the distance...a large green hill looking over the whole city. A tall tree was at its peak, stretching up high into the sky. It was much larger than anything in this city...at least that he could see...and he just knew that if he could climb that tree, he could see the whole city from there! Surely he could point out the Winner Estate from there! With a confident smile, Little Nanashi picked himself up...and started toward it....  
  
  
"Hmmm...." Nanashi squinted his eyes as he looked over the city. How hard could it be to find this place? After all, it *is* an estate...they're usually huge! Yet...why couldn't Nanashi place it? Maybe....because....Nanashi wasn't really quite sure what an Estate was. He just assumed it was a very large castle, but there didn't appear to be any large castles anywhere on this Colony! Nanashi wrinkled up his face again. This was proving to be a lot more annoying that he anticpated.  
"Turn around!!!" He heard someone snap. Instinctively, Nanashi raised his arms up to his head and braced for the feel of a bullet entering his back. He heard the grass swish beneth his attackers feet...coming closer...and closer with each step. Damn it! Why didn't he think to bring his gun!? Because he's a fool, thats why. I horrible fool. And now he'd pay with his life.   
"Who are you, and why are you on my hill?!" Nanashi didn't dare turn around.  
"I have no name..." He droned off...he had become so use to telling people this. "If you have to call me something, call me Nanashi. And I am---" Nanashi was instantly cut off by a creature, standing on tip toy, pushing its face into his so Nanashi couldn't make out exactly who...or what it was.  
"Nanashi?!" The creature proded. "What kinda name is that?!" Nanashi blinked.  
"Er, No Name. That's exactly my point I..." It stepped away from him to get a better, more thourough look at him. Nanashi was suprised to see that it was a boy...perhaps around the same age as him. Mess blond hair that fell all into his face, hiding two blue eyes that sparkled with innocence. He was dressed in fine clothing, the likes of which that Nanashi had never seen before. He was a lot shorter than Nanashi but, than again, Nanashi was a lot taller than most boys his age. The boy leaned forward more, to get a better look at Nanashi....who still had his hands over his head.   
"Mmm..." The boy hummed, trying to sound a lot more intelligent than he was letting off. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, the innocent blonde folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner and *you* are standing on my hill!"  
  
~End Part 1


	2. Meetings

~*Part 2. Yay! Hehe. I have a responce to someones post. (I forget yer name! Sorry!) I based young Quatre on the Quatre in the manga. Mini-Q was always a brat and was very insensitive and mean. hehe. More fun for Maeve to write! Anywho, the same rules apply. No editing. ^_^ This one isn't as nice as the last one....no real plot development. I was just introducing the chars. and the big contrast between the hardened, 'wise beyond his years', Nanashi and the little, snot nosed, 'sheltered,' Quatre. Well, you lemme know what you think.*~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money off of this. Give me money.   
  
  
Nanashi stared numbly at the little blonde. "Quatre....Winner...?" The Blonde wrinkled his nose.  
"No! Quatre Raberba Winner! *I'M* a noblemen!" Nanashi didn't even argue with the little one. For once, a very tiny smile tugged at Nanashis face. He wouldn't be punished after all! How many "nobelmen" could there be named Winner are there on this colony?  
"Are you the same Winner of the Winner Estate here on this colony!?" The Noble child called Quatre blinked a few times.  
"...Who wants to know?" Nanashi reached into his pocket and pulled out the fine letter, running his hand over the creases so it looked as slick as it was when he first got it.  
"My Commander, Trowa Barton, wishes for me to bring this message to the head of the Winner Estate as soon as possible..."  
"The...head?" Little Quatre tilted his head to his left shoulder and stared at him with unblinking, innocent, blue eyes. Nanashi nodded once more.   
"Yes. Please, you must take me to the Winner Estate so I must deliever this message!" Quatre took a few steps toward Nanashi and snatched at the letter he held out. Nanashi wasn't on his guard, for once, and the letter was easily snatched from his fingers. "Hey!" The young Winner took the paper and ran his awkward fingers over the wax seal.  
"Whats it say?" He called over his shoulder. Nanashi hasility moved to Quatres side and made a grab for it. The noblechild move to his left with easy, and continued to poke at the seal, ocassionally pushing Nanashi away when he got too close. "Whats it say?"   
Nanashi sighed and stepped away, rubbing his poor cheek.   
"I don't know...I didn't read it." Quatre spun around and held the letter out for him.   
"Read it!" Nanashi furrowed his brows as he took the letter from his hands.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Read the letter!" Nanashi looked down at it and frowned. Why he'd never consider such an offence! If his Commander found out, why, the punishment would be unspeakable!   
"I...I couldn't." Quatre pouted.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not suppose to."  
"Said who?"  
"Said my Commander."  
"When he say that?"  
"He didn't."  
"But you said---"  
"He implied it."  
"What's implied mean?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why did you use it, then?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!"   
  
Nanashi was always very soft spoken. He found words to be, meaningless...as meaningless as tears. Yet right now...he wanted to let loose both of them. His shaking hangs clung to the letter so tightly that his finger nails almost put holes through it. His eyes ran over with a glassy film, and Nanashi fought desperatly with himself not the weep just not. All he wanted to do, was send this message to the Head of the Winner Estate, go home...and maybe have some oatmeal. It wasn't too much to ask!   
"Please.." Nanashi sniffed. "Please, I just need to get this to the Head of the Winner Estate. Please...thats all I ask..."   
  
Little Quatre just stared at him. His wide blue eyes shined with nieve stupidity. His messy blonde hair fell over his eyes like some disgusting throw rag. He idly scaratched at his rough elbows like some sort of flea ridden animal. Nanashi hated this boy. And Nanashi never hated anyone. He didn't even hate the man who stole childrens souls! He just didn't understand him. But this child? Nanashi understood him. He was just in the way of his mission...  
  
Quatre shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Okay." He said, turning arounf and heading down the hill. Nanashi blinked.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I'll take you to my home. Follow me." Nanashi stared after the strange boy, watching his little blond head bob up and down with each step. Was he planning on bringing Nanashi the whole time? Was that game he just played...just...a game? Nanashi shook his head of any such thoughts and started after him in a trot.  
"I'm coming!!!"


End file.
